


Empty Grief

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Heavy Angst, the add tags are a goldmine of warnings lmaooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Emotions were void as he stared at her.alt title: a conq au where takumi won so have a brief outlook on the consequences in his perspective





	

**Author's Note:**

> for more emotions please listen to [Massive Attack - Paradise Circus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANfX_Cp3QqA) because i spammed this song when i wrote this lmao

  _Ah_ , he gaped, _she’s dead._  
  
 Her body sprawled motionlessly near his feet. Her head turned away from him, he could only see a trail of thick, bubbling blood trickling from her mouth. A splash of deep blue hair was stained with the shade of vile crimson. Her neck gaped nothing but a wide, deep tear. Chunks of bones and bits of flesh burst from the gap, trickling down to the side of her neck until it pooled disgustingly under the corpse.  
  
 Crimson eyes robotically dragged to the sight of her body.  
  
 One, two, three holes punctured hollowly into her. One was on her hip. One was on her stomach. And the third one, a much bigger than the other two, centred right where her heart used to be. He spotted a splatter of dark red and pink glob in the middle of the biggest hole; maybe it was her heart, he wondered. Bigger bones protruded out of the opened body. Pieces of her ribcage had cracked out of her chest, sticking out so horribly until it drew out a disgusting stench.  
  
 Crimson eyes rolled eerily to her face.  
  
 It was still covered. Part of her face was still covered. The black ribbon that he often saw her wear had been thrown a few feet away. Splotches of blood stained her hair. Smaller wounds pried open her scalp. Her left ear was drenched in red and pink. Her left cheek was torn and scarred right to her ripped chin.  
  
 Dilated pupils shrunk madly inside a pair of crimsons.  
  
 He saw her eyes. He saw parts of her eyes that were poorly shielded by deep blue locks. They were as wide as they could be. A delicate shade of red dulled greatly in each socket. Blood trickled from her eyes as well. And his gaze then remained momentarily at the sight of something else, something transparent, trailing in between.  
  
 She wasn’t moving.  
  
 He tried to move one foot forward. He tried to nudge her, to softly kick her in confirmation – in fear – that she was gone. But Takumi remained still as stone right. Blood had long pooled near his feet. Blood had long stained his hands and face.  
  
 His grip on the corrupted Fujin Yumi tightened.  
  
 “KAMUI!”  
  
 The name echoed so violently behind him. The name felt like an arrow to his long dead heart.  
  
 “KAM _UI NO!!_ ”  
  
 He heard screaming. He heard wailing. Footsteps marched quickly in his direction. And yet Takumi remained still near her bloody body. He didn’t move a muscle. He didn’t avert his gaze.  
  
  _I—_  
  
 “YOU…”  
  
  _I-I—_  
  
 “Y _OU M _ **O—NSTER!!!**_ ”  
  
  _FWING! SPLITCH—SHLICK—!_  
  
_ In a mere blink of an eye, Takumi felt his body being endlessly pierced by thick, hard branches. Blood gushed right out of his gaping mouth. Blood trickled down the corners of his eyes. The Fujin Yumi long dropped from the moment his body had been hoisted upwards, Takumi finally felt his fingers shook so violently, it reached up to his shoulders.  
  
 All he ever saw was her.  
  
 In a matter of seconds, the magic disappeared, and Takumi violently dropped down right onto her body. Blood and flesh splashed upon them. The vile stench only grew stronger and stronger. His head crashed into the hole where her heart used to be. His eyes emptily gawked at the face that stared at nothing.  
  
 He could see her eyes.  
  
 Screams and wails and sobs and shrieks still banged inside the throne room. The footsteps began to close in on them, yet all Takumi could ever focus on was the empty shine in her iris.  
  
 He tasted something salty instead of something coppery.  
  
_Ah_ _,_ he mourned, _I—l—ost…you…_  
  
**END**

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this out of anger because he wouldnt come home to me in fe heroes lmao ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
